Special Moments
by T'Preea
Summary: This is a short song/deathfic. Done to "If walls could talk" by Celine Dion. I don't own either Data or the song; I just borrow them. Rated M16 for safety.


'Special Moments'

_Can you keep a secret?_

Thalia Savath-Soong woke to an empty bed. Her husband of ten years, Commander Data; must have risen early for his shift aboard the Starship, Enterprise-E. She rolled over and snuggled his pillow, which felt cool against her cheek and smelled of his artificially created pheromones. She inhaled deeply, treasuring the delicate musk and rich vanilla scent.

_If walls could talk-oh_

_They would say, "I want you more"_

Exhaling slowly, a smile played on her lips as she recalled the events of the night before. They were celebrating their ten year wedding anniversary in Hyrulian custom. They had a romantic dinner in Ten Forward, which was followed by a traditional celebratory waltz. Each year, the waltz was different. The steps, turns; dips and sways of the dancers told a story of how the two lovers had grown and changed together in love.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_You give me wings_

For the dance, Thalia had worn a light; flowey dress with loose sleeves, a corseted bodice; and a low plunging neckline that flirted with the supple swell of her bosom. The fabric was of a twilight hue that seemed to make the clear amethyst of her eyes come alive. When she danced, the sultry sway of her hips and the way her bare feet seemed to glide in time to the slow rhythm of the music had the onlookers captivated.

_When I hear no violins_

_You play my every string_

After the dance, the two of them retired to their quarters to celebrate in private. As soon as the doors hissed shut, they were all over each other; hands and lips everywhere at once. Thalia pressed her lips against Data's in a needy kiss as she fumbled with the buttons of his dress uniform. Slipping it off his shoulders, she coaxed his lips apart and dominated his velvet tongue; savoring the taste of him. Data closed his eyes and moaned as he reached around her back and untied her corset, throwing it across the room as he trailed his lips over her cheek; down her neck, and to the curve of her shoulder.

_If the walls had eyes-my_

_They would see the love inside_

Slowly unbuttoning her dress, Thalia shrugged out of it; letting it fall around her ankles, revealing her supple breasts; bare and full. Data stared at his wife's flawless hourglass waist as he felt his erection pressing against the inside of his trousers just begging for release. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. Lying her down, he gazed hungrily at her; her auburn hair and light caramel skin a beautiful contrast to their cobalt sheets. Slipping out of his trousers, Data lay beside her and ever so lightly trailed his fingertips across the slope of her hip to the hollow of her belly as he kissed her wantonly.

_They would see-me_

_In your arms in ecstasy_

"Thalia, I love you; so very much." Said Data softly. His words dripping with lust. Getting up on his knees, he tore her knickers of and tossed them over his shoulder. Data's boxers began to tent even more as he gazed down at his wife's naked beauty. After all these years, she was still the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He let his eyes drink her in, committing every curve and freckle to memory. His aging program had functioned properly making him appear ten years older. Data felt a quick pang of jealousy. The woman that lay beneath him looked as if she hadn't aged a day since they met. At a thousand and eleven, she still looked no older than thirty-five.

_When the fire has no heat_

_You light it up again_

Snapping back to the present, Thalia got up out of bed to make sure their son had gone to school. Lore, named for his uncle; was the product of a successful experiment she and Dr. Beverly Crusher had done seven years ago. "Priestess to Commander Worf." She said, tapping the commbadge on her bedside table. "Worf here." He replied. "Just checking to see if Lore made it to school this morning." She said. "Yes, Priestess. I escorted him." Worf answered. "Thank you, Worf. Priestess out." She said as she gazed at a photo of Data and their son, Lore Noonien. She couldn't believe how much he was growing to look like his father with his prominent nose, high forehead; and pouting lips. He had inherited her amethyst eyes and auburn hair, even her two hearts.

_Two people making memories_

_Just too good to tell_

Later that day, Data was dead. Having sacrificed himself to save his Captain, his friends; and his family. Thalia snuggled into her late husband's pillow and sobbed. She began to come undone as his scent slowly faded. "Mom? Came the voice of her seven year old son. "Where's dad? He asked. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her arms out to him. She wrapped him in a hug and said; "You see, Lore. Your father was the bravest man I ever had the joy of knowing."

_I love you so_

-FIN


End file.
